GUEST
by ayamaso
Summary: Manusia dan peliharaan itu berbeda. Begitu katanya. Namun jika manusia memang bisa disebut sebagai peliharaan, Akashi Seijuurou patut berbangga diri karena memiliki satu.


Manusia dan peliharaan itu berbeda.

Begitu katanya. Namun jika manusia memang bisa disebut sebagai peliharaan, Akashi Seijuurou patut berbangga diri karena memiliki satu. Yah, katakanlah demikian.

Eh? Kau bertanya padaku kenapa dan bagaimana kronologisnya?—baiklah, aku akan berbaik hati menjelaskan.

Ketika penanggalan lumpuh di tanggal duapuluh pada bulan penutup tahun, seseorang—mungkin lebih pas jika disebut seekor makhluk biru kecil berbulu yang disinyalir adalah anak ayam atau burung—mengetuk pintu rumahnya ditengah cuaca dingin. Makhluk itu kecil. Mungil. Bola matanya besar—kelewat besar untuk ukuran seekor burung kecil berjenis kelamin laki-laki—dan berwarna biru langit. Kontur wajah kuyu, lesi serupa orang berpenyakit anemia. Lebih memprihatinkan lagi dia hanya bisa mencicit alih-alih berkicau dengan suara merdu.

.

"Jadi," labium bibir terbuka, menggaungkan suara alto yang mengambang enggan di udara. Liyan biru menunduk, tak berani membalas tatap keping ruby-lazuardi yang dirasa mengebiri mental dan raga hingga jadi serpih debu. "Kau bilang, kau ini salah satu anak kenalan ayahku?"

Kepala biru mengangguk.

"Dan kau ingin menumpang di rumahku selama kau menimba ilmu di perguruan tinggi Rakuzan, begitu?" nyaris mendesis, aksen penuh penekanan tak bersahabat—hampir terdengar seperti ajakan perang—pada kata menumpang.

Makhluk biru tersengat, tatapan tak suka dilayangkan pada liyan merah dengan percikan api yang menari-nari di pelupuk mata berselaput membran _azure_ tipis nan polos.

Dasar sialan!

Napas disembur pelan, "Ya, Akashi-san. Aku diizinkan untuk tinggal disini atas persetujuan ayahmu sendiri, Tuan Aka—em, Masaomi,"—karena mana mungkin aku tinggal denganmu jika bukan demi jenjang pendidikanku ini. "Dan lagi, Akashi-san seharusnya menerima kabar tersebut melalui sms dua hari yang lalu." tuturnya.

Liyan merah mengedikkan bahu, sama sekali tak lupa akan wujud ponsel pintar yang ia lempar masuk dalam aquarium seminggu lalu. Iris dwiwarna mengabsen kehadiran makhluk lucu yang masih duduk diam di sofa, menyamai stupa batu.

Kerut curiga disebar sedemikian rupa. "Berapa lama kau berencana untuk tinggal di rumahku, ha?"

Kepala biru miring ke samping. Berkedip-kedip tanpa maksud menggoda. Akashi bersedekap defensif. Senewen kalau tak mau dibilang gemas bukan main pada eksistensi dihadapannya. "Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu, biarkan aku memperkenalkan diri terlebih dulu." Ia bertutur pelan, agaknya lupa sedari tadi belum memperkenalkan diri pada empunya rumah.

Ck, tak tahu sopan santun!

"Aku Kuroko Tetsuya. Jika Akashi-san tak berkeberatan, aku berencana untuk tinggal di sini selama empat tahun ke depan. Mohon bantuannya," senyuman percaya diri diumbar, sepenuhnya yakin jika Akashi akan menerima kehadirannya di sini. Jangan berpuas diri dulu, burung kecil.

Punggung tegap bersandar pada bantalan sofa. Akashi mematikan gerak, hanya pandangan buasnya ia paku pada burung biru yang sepertinya salah memilih tempat untuk dijadikan sarang.

Hening menggantung tak nyaman, sedikit offensif. Detik jam tua di pojok ruangan seolah memaki hingga Kuroko berharap ingin mati detik itu juga.

Akashi masih belum memberikan jawaban atas interupsi tiba-tiba dari tamu-manis-tapi-kurang-ajar yang masuk dalam hidupnya ini hingga Kuroko merasa kesabarannya terkikis perlahan-lahan. " _Ano…_ " katanya, nafas pendek dihirup rakus sebelum disembur tak sabar. "Apa jawabanmu Akashi-san?"

Sudut-sudut bibir ditarik ke atas. Sebegitu inginnya kah liyan biru ini tinggal di rumahnya? "Kau mengharap apa dariku, Tetsuya?" lengkung tipis yang tadi diumbar lenyap dalam sekejap. Kuroko melesakkan punggungnya pada serat sintesis yang sama sekali tak membantu meredakan rasa gugup yang diderita. "Menerimamu dengan senang hati, begitu?" kalimat tanya tak bersahabat diluncurkan.

Kelereng _azure_ berkedip pelan, Kuroko yakin memohon pun akan percuma di hadapan si liyan merah. Dan untuk mendapatkan hadiah 'ya' dari Akashi, Kuroko harus bersikukuh dan menambah kadar kekerasan kepalanya. "Aku harap demikian, Akashi-san. Jika bukan kau, di mana lagi aku akan tinggal? Kau satu-satunya harapanku di Kyoto,"

Satu-satunya harapan? Bocah biru ini mengatakannya dengan wajah yang dapat disandingkan dengan papan penggilasan di kamar mandi rumahnya?—dia pasti bercanda.

"…Bagaimana jika jawaban yang kuberikan adalah 'tidak'?" senyum miring diulas, burung biru kecil masih setia memasang wajah sedatar pantat panci.

Duh, boleh Akashi menggiringnya masuk ke dalam kamar dan menimbunnya di bawah selimut tebal?

"Maka aku akan terus mengganggu Akashi-san di mana pun dan kapan pun."—Mengganggu? Sampai taraf mana kau mampu dan berani untuk menggangguku, burung kecil?

"Bila perlu aku akan mengikutimu ke kamar mandi, sampai kau memberikan jawaban 'ya' padaku." Suara sopran berkata, merendahkan pandangan.

Oh, burung kecil ini serius ingin mengantar nyawa dengan sukarela. Sekalian saja Akashi mengambil mentega dan mencocolnya dengan itu sebelum melahapnya sampai habis.

Hela napas dibuang lewat mulut. "Dengar, aku sama sekali tak peduli jika kau anak kenalan ayahku atau bukan," Akashi bangkit—memosisikan labium bibirnya pada cuping telinga Kuroko yang kini bergerak gelisah di posisi duduknya. "Atau berapa lama kau akan melanjutkan studi dan menumpang di rumahku," jeda sengaja dilipat pada ujung pengecap rasa. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan jika kau pasti menyesal telah memilih untuk tinggal di rumahku."—Ini sarang singa, dan ingatlah… kau sudah membangunkan singa yang tidur, burung kecil.

Tubuh itu berjengit, mendongakkan kepala dan menatap manik ruby-lazuardi yang bersirobok dengan azure miliknya. "Ini pilihanku, dan aku berani jamin aku tak akan menyesal, Akashi-san." Tekad batu sudah jadi doktrin, mengakar dalam nadi hingga Akashi yakin seratus persen akan sulit meluruhkannya—membuat si biru jadi submisif.

Tamak sekali kau, Akashi.

"Kau yakin?" satu alis tipis diangkat arogan, melirik Kuroko yang cari mati dengan berani mencuri pandang. Ujung hidung menghirup rakus bau vanilla yang menguar, menggoda dan membelai olfaktori.

Kuroko bergeser, risih. "Tentu. Aku tidak pernah seyakin ini,"

Tidak buruk juga.

"Baik, aku akan menerimamu tinggal disini," lugas namun masih menyisakan perasaan tak nyaman di benak Kuroko. "Tapi, ada beberapa aturan di dalam rumah ini yang harus kau ikuti. Mau tak mau, suka tak suka."

Nah 'kan. Liyan biru meneguk ludah yang tersangkut di tenggorokan.

"Pertama, kau dilarang menginjakkan kaki di lantai dua. Itu area pribadiku. Kedua, jangan pernah menyentuh barang-barangku tanpa izin, dan yang terakhir, jangan coba-coba untuk menantang dan memancing amarahku," jeda diambil lancang, Kuroko tak mampu memandang lawan bicara. "Jika kau tak bisa mengikuti aturan yang kutetapkan dalam rumah ini, maka silahkan angkat kaki dengan sukarela."

Anggukan kuat diberikan Kuroko. "Aku mengerti Akashi-san, aku akan mengikuti seluruh aturan yang ada di rumah ini. Terimakasih banyak sudah bersedia menerimaku tinggal di sini," kepala birunya menoleh, menatap si empu rumah yang masih betah berlama-lama menghirupi bau vanilla dari bocah kemarin sore.

Kuucapkan selamat datang di sarang singa, burung kecil.

"Dan satu hal lagi," Akashi surut, merebahkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa. "Jika kau berada di dalam rumah, berhentilah memanggilku dengan panggilan 'Akashi-san' terlalu formal dan aku tak suka mendengarnya."

"Lantas aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

"Seijuurou."

Mata biru mengedip satu kali. Dua kali. Belum pernah ia memanggil orang lain dengan nama kecil—selain orang tua dan kenalan ayahnya itu tentunya. Liyan merah menatap gemas. "Panggil aku Seijuurou atau segera angkat kaki dari sini." Kuroko berusaha sabar menerima racun yang disiramkan secara gratis oleh Akashi padanya, meski dalam hati sudah merapal sumpah serapah.

"Mm, Seijuurou-san,"

"Tanpa embel-embel ' _-san_ '. Bukankah sudah kubilang terlalu formal?" nada suara meninggi di akhir. Kuroko melengkungkan punggung semakin dalam. Yakin jika mentalnya sekarang hanya tersisa sejumput.

"Mm… Seijuurou-kun,"

Yah, setidaknya sedikit lebih baik dari sebelumnya bukan?

Napas dihirup pelan kemudian diembus lamat-lamat. "Kamarmu ada di sebelah barat, di samping perpustakaan." Ia bertutur, menunjuk arah barat dengan dagu runcingnya. "Dan karena mulai hari ini kau resmi tinggal denganku, belajarlah untuk menjadi burung kecil yang manis. Tak ada mencicit atau mematuk. Kau paham?" ancaman riskan menggantung imajiner dari kalimat tanya yang terlontar dari dua belah daging kenyal miskin lengkung.

Kuroko mengangguk afirmatif, abai dengan godaan hati yang membujuk untuk menempeleng wajah Akashi dengan buku sastra kuno dalam ransel.

"Bagus."

.

.

 **Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **.**

 **GUEST**

 **.**

 **An AkaKuro fanfiction**

 **.**

 **AU/Slash/OlderxYounger-Relationship/Businessman!Akashi/CollegeStudent!Kuroko/**

 **Romance, Friendship, Drama, Fluff maybe, A lil 'bit OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dedicated for those who made me fall in love with this fandom and pairing over and over again**

 **You're the best guys! Love you! :***

.

.

.

"Jadi," Akashi melempar tatapan hina. Nyali Kuroko menciut hingga sebesar atom. "Atas alasan apa kau berani menginjakkan kaki di area pribadiku, ha?" mata merah-emas menggaris, liyan biru berani jamin pria dihadapannya ini murka dan mampu menelannya secara utuh.

Tuhan, Kuroko masih ingin hidup dan melihat matahari esok!—begitulah kiranya ratapan Kuroko.

"Itu…" ia mencicit, serupa anak ayam yang baru menetas dari telur. Takut-takut memandang si empu rumah yang masih menghujamkan tatap setajam sembilu.

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang sebelumnya," Akashi melayangkan komentar sedingin angin musim dingin. "Jangan pernah menginjakkan kakimu di lantai dua. Kau ini tuli atau apa, bocah?"

Cacian kejam dikunyah dan ditelan penuh dendam. Kuroko jujur senewen dengan Akashi yang agaknya sengaja menaburi luka batinnya dengan garam.

"Aku… mendengarnya Ak—Seijuurou-kun," liyan biru mencicit balik, tidak terima dikatai tuli walau wajahnya masih setia mengukir ekspresi pasif.

Akashi menahan diri untuk tidak menggantung makhluk biru di tiang gantung.

Dibalas sarkas, "Kau mendengarnya, dan kau masih berani untuk melanggarnya?" tangan terkepal erat, terganjal dongkol yang kian kuat. "Bernyali sekali kau, Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Aku hanya penasaran!"

Kepala merah mengangkat satu alisnya. "Apa yang membuatmu begitu penasaran hingga dengan tolol mencari mati melanggar peraturan yang kubuat?!" mata menyipit, mencacah paras mungil liyan biru.

"Itu…"

Akashi di ambang batas; antara ingin mendepak Kuroko keluar dari kediamannya atau melupakan masalah ini dan berlalu begitu saja seolah yang terjadi barusan hanya lelucon basi.

Oke, dua-duanya tak ada yang menguntungkan Akashi.

"Cepat katakan sebelum aku menggantungmu."

.

.

 _Kuroko masih sibuk mengebiri ujung penanya di atas kertas. Mengisi tiap lembar kertas bergaris dengan deretan teks-teks mungil yang berjejer rapi. Persiapan masuk Universitas, katanya._

 _Belum lagi selesai dengan tulis-menulis, liyan biru dikejutkan dengan nada-nada memilukan dari arah yang tak diketahui. Salahkan rumah si kepala merah yang kelewat besar hingga nada-nada mengerikan itu mengambang pelan pada selubung atmosfer dan menggema hampir di seluruh penjuru rumah yang memang sepi._

 _Kuroko bangkit dari duduknya, penasaran melangkahkan kaki ke arah sumber suara. "Suaranya semakin terdengar jelas," melihat ujung lorong, Kuroko mengulas senyum, yakin jika nada-nada yang didengarnya barusan berasal dari arah sana._

 _Nada terakhir melengking tinggi, mencekik dan mencakari kulit yang dirasa mendingin, sebelum akhirnya hening mengambil alih. Kuroko mendesah kecewa. Hilang minat untuk mencari jejak dari nada yang mencuri akal sehatnya barusan. Dan kemudian nada-nada itu kembali bermain, menggoda gendang telinga si liyan biru dengan semilir mematikan namun mempesona._

 _Kuroko dipaksa mengikuti insting yang membawa kakinya melangkah, memaksa iris birunya untuk mencari sumber dari nada yang menyelubungi indera pendengar. Begitu tengadah, penampakan lantai dua—area pribadi Akashi Seijuurou—menyambut dengan cemooh._

 _Oh sial._

 _Kuroko ingin mengutuki diri sendiri yang bagai orang hilang akal menaiki tiap anak tangga menuju kandang singa tanpa tahu alasan ia melakukannya. "Aku harus kembali sebelum Akashi-kun menemukanku dan mengulitiku hidup-hidup."_

 _Tapi sayang, lain bibir berucap lain pula tubuhnya bergerak._

 _Liyan biru kaku di tempat, tubuh merapat pada tembok beton. Sedikit salah tingkah saat mata sewarna langit kurang ajar mencuri pandang pada Akashi yang dengan kejam mengebiri empat dawai dalam gesekan sempurna. Kuroko masih terhanyut dalam lamunan bahkan ketika objek yang diamatinya sudah berdiri tegap di hadapan._

 _Dehaman keras dikeluarkan, "Tetsuya."_

 _Jarak satu ubin diambil tanpa pikir, nyaris terjengkang ketika mata merah-emas menatapnya penuh kesan otoriter. Tenggorokan Kuroko terasa kering. "Sei… juurou… kun,"_

 _Sungguh, makhluk biru ini berharap ada sebuah lubang yang muncul dengan ajaib dan menelan eksistensinya saat ini juga._

 _._

 _._

Berkedip pelan. "Kau tahu sendiri kelanjutannya, Seijuurou-kun." Kuroko beralasan, masih mencoba membela diri di hadapan singa yang murka. Bola mata jernihnya masih betah mengamati parquet kayu yang mengkilap di bawah kakinya. Pilihan terbaik jika kau masih ingin menyelamatkan nyawamu untuk beberapa menit ke depan.

Kepala Akashi berdenyut, hanya untuk alasan konyol macam tadi, burung biru ini nyaris saja meregang nyawa di tangannya. Hanya karena terbuai lantunan sonata tanpa makna dari permainan biolanya?—Yang benar saja.

Deretan caci maki yang sudah mengantre di ujung bibir tak jadi diutarakan pada Kuroko. Akashi terlanjur tahu hal itu takkan mempan, kepala Kuroko itu lebih keras daripada batu. Ia tak akan lupa.

"Dengar, kali ini aku akan melupakan kesalahan tololmu karena alasan yang kau lontarkan cukup logis dan masuk akal. Tapi jika kau berani berpikir untuk mengulangi kesalahan yang sama, aku tak akan segan-segan—meski kau anak kenalan ayahku. Camkan itu,"

Anggukan dari Kuroko ia anggap sebagai jawaban.

"Kembali ke kamarmu. Sekarang."

Kuroko menurut.

.

.

Teh hijau dengan asap mengepul ditenggak Akashi pelan-pelan. Setelahnya menjatuhkan tatapan menyayat pada liyan biru yang cari perkara mengganggu waktu bersantainya yang berharga. "Apa yang kau inginkan, Tetsuya?"

Amnesia dadakan menyerang saat Kaisar Merah bertanya mengenai alasannya yang dengan berani—atau tolol—menunjukkan batang hidung setelah kejadian tadi siang. Kuroko lebih memilih menjatuhkan fokus pandang pada piring tatakan yang berhiaskan bunga _edelweiss._

"Jika kau belum jadi bisu, gunakan mulutmu itu untuk menjawab pertanyaanku." Berkata kejam, mulut Akashi agaknya tak pernah dilatih berbicara sopan.

Tatapan mata birunya bergulir ke penjuru ruangan. Menatap rakus pemandangan yang sama. Menjemukan. Pilar beton kokoh yang menjulang tinggi hingga langit-langit beberapa meter di belakang si kepala merah—terhubung dengan lorong panjang menuju perpustakaan dan juga kamarnya. Tangga kayu berlapis karpet merah yang menghubungkannya dengan lantai ke dua—area pribadi Akashi Seijuurou. Selain itu beberapa perabot mahal mulai dari guci antik hingga vas bunga dengan harga ratusan juta yen.

Akashi masih sabar menanti jawaban yang sekiranya akan keluar dari labium bibir Kuroko yang mendadak bisu. "Mau sampai kapan kau berlagak gagu seperti ini Tetsuya?" ia jengah, terpaksa mengalah agar si burung biru mau buka suara.

Kuroko berjengit. Menyesal sudah muncul dihadapan liyan merah dan memaku bokongnya pada sofa empuk yang mendadak berubah jadi sekeras dan setajam karang.

"A—Itu… aku ingin—"

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Nyali Kuroko mengkeret, gamang memilih antara tetap bungkam atau mengutarakan niatnya bertemu si liyan merah. Punggung dilesakkan semakin dalam pada bantalan sofa. Akashi memutar bola mata jengah. Berdecih dan menyesap teh yang hanya tersisa beberapa teguk.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, apa yang kau inginkan Tetsuya?"

Alih-alih menjawab, tangan mungilnya menyorongkan kotak besar berwarna marun dihadapan Akashi yang menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Apa maksudnya ini?"

Bola mata sewarna langit berkedip pelan. Jawaban yang sudah ada di ujung lidah lenyap ditelan pertanyaan Akashi yang dibumbui rasa curiga. Merunduk jadi pilihan terakhir.

Jangan gugup Kuroko Tetsuya. Sekarang cepat jawab pertanyaannya atau kau akan berakhir dibuang ke sisi telaga, Kuroko bermonolog satir.

Kembali tak mendapat jawaban, Akashi mendecakkan lidah dan bangkit.

"Tunggu," ujung kemeja ditarik pelan, Akashi melirik sedetik melalui bahunya hanya untuk melihat sejumput rambut biru yang pemiliknya menunduk lesi. Ia mendengus.

Tangan mungil ditepis, "Sekarang cepat katakan apa maksudmu memberiku kotak ini?" sofa burgundy kembali diduduki, Akashi memandang Kuroko jengah.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu… soal kejadian tadi siang, Seijuurou-kun."

Ingin mengutarakan permintaan maaf saja susah begini, sampai harus main tarik-ulur dan berakting gagu segala. Serius Kuroko, lain kali kau jangan membuatnya jadi berbelit-belit.

Napas dihirup dan diembuskan kemudian. "Lupakan, aku sudah memaafkanmu."

Binar biru melebar seketika. "Benarkah?" sepenuhnya masih belum percaya, otaknya sempat memikirkan skenario terburuk sekiranya liyan merah tidak memberi pengampunan. Mulai dari siraman keji dari mulut yang gemar mencibir hingga berakhir didepak dari tempat tinggal sementaranya.

"Apa aku terlihat berbohong? Atau kau memang ingin aku tidak mengampunimu?"

Gelengan cepat diberikan Kuroko. "Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Aku sangat senang Seijuurou-kun bersedia mengampuniku," Senyum yang diulas bukan ekspresi tanpa arti. Kuroko senang bukan main. "Terimakasih banyak."

Akashi gemas setengah mati. Kuroko memasang wajah manis minta ditiduri.

"Kalau begitu aku undur diri, Seijuurou-kun." Tiba-tiba bangkit, "Aku harap kau suka dengan hadiah permintaan maafku," meski sedetik rona tipis mendiaspor kulitnya yang pucat, Kuroko balik badan, berlari dengan langkah berisik.

Kuroko Tetsuya itu bocah.

Kotak berwarna marun dibuka sedikit, lengkung tipis diulas saat isinya mengintip malu-malu. "Cokelat? Apa dia pikir ini hari kasih sayang?" Akashi geli sendiri. Kepala biru itu mungkin kebingungan mencari sesuatu yang pas untuk selera Akashi hingga pilihan terakhir jatuh pada cokelat. Bentuk hati pula.

Bongkahan cokelat kecil berpindah ke dalam mulut Akashi yang tersenyum setelahnya.

"Manis."

.

.

.

Bunyi berisik, bantal terhempas. Selimut tebal ditendang begitu saja, teronggok di ubin dingin. Dengusan lemah terdengar. Keluhan samar dan repetitif kembali melayang bebas.

"Aku tak bisa tidur."

Kuroko bangkit duduk, menempelkan punggung ringkih pada kepala ranjang. Ujung guling digigit gemas, tak peduli jika kapuknya akan keluar nanti. Sedetik kemudian kembali menghempaskan tubuh pada ranjang empuk.

Sejak kapan ia terserang insomnia? Kuroko tak tahu pasti. Yang jelas ia sudah melakukan semua yang bisa membantunya jatuh ke alam mimpi. Mulai dari hitung domba dan berakhir menghitung senyum Akashi. Tunggu. Tidak. Kuroko mulai geleng-geleng tak jelas, mengusir keberadaan si kepala merah yang kurang ajar menginvasi otaknya.

"Lebih baik aku tidur sebelum aku mulai gila," ia berkata, menutup mata, sedikit berharap alam mimpi sudi menjemput raganya yang terlanjur lelah.

Kelopak mata kembali terbuka, pupil sewarna langit menghujam tatap lelah pada kusen jendela. "Aku sama sekali tak bisa tidur," dipancing emosi; antara lelah dan mengantuk, Kuroko berguling ke kanan mengetatkan pelukan pada guling yang jadi pelampiasan.

Pintu kayu menjeplak terbuka, Akashi berdiri di sana, bersandar pada daun pintu. Tangan bersedekap konservatif di depan dada. Kuroko menggulung tubuh jadi serupa bola.

"Tak bisa tidur, hm?" tanyanya kasual. Kuroko menjeling, setengal sebal pada sikap kepala merah yang semena-mena. Tak menghargai privasinya. "Aku kebetulan lewat depan kamarmu saat kudengar suara berisik dan kau mengeluh tentang 'tak bisa tidur',"

Alah, modus benar kau Akashi.

Akashi terkekeh, berjalan mendekat. Kuroko menggeser posisi ke ujung ranjang. "Perlu kutemani supaya kau bisa tertidur, Tetsuya?" kata-katanya disusun penuh rayuan, mengalun manis dan menjebak kepala biru yang tanpa sadar menganggukkan kepala.

Jangan masuk dalam perangkapnya Kuroko!

Ranjang empuk diduduki. Peliharaan manisnya masih betah berlama-lama meringkuk di ujung ranjang, agaknya takut kalau Akashi main sentuh sana-sini. Akashi tergelitik batinnya, menjahili burung kecil jam segini tak ada salahnya juga.

"Kau tidak takut jika nanti ada tangan yang menggerayangimu dari kolong ranjang?"

Pupil sewarna langit menyipit, lantas membuang muka sengit. "Aku lebih takut digerayangi olehmu daripada oleh hantu, Seijuurou-kun. Lagipula aku bukan seperti Kagami-kun yang takut hantu," lugas, menyayat batin Akashi yang coba memasang senyum.

Bocah nakal.

"Ngomong-omong, malam-malam begini kenapa Seijuurou-kun masih belum tidur?"

"Harus aku menjawabnya?"

Kuroko mengangguk mantap.

Sisi ranjang ditepuk pelan, isyarat agar kepala biru mau mendekat. Kuroko mengambil langkah maju. Mendekati liyan merah yang masih memaku tatapan hanya padanya. "Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku, Seijuurou-kun." Kuroko menuntut jawaban.

"Bagaimana jika kujawab kalau aku memikirkan Tetsuya sampai tak bisa tidur?"

Kepala biru mendelik, "Jangan coba merayu Seijuurou-kun. Rayuanmu basi,"

Ah, Kuroko mulai belajar mematuk balik pemiliknya. Dasar unggas.

"Aku tak pernah mencoba merayumu, Tetsuya. Aku mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan dan kurasa. Apa itu termasuk hal yang salah?" tubuh tegap disorongkan, Kuroko mundur tanpa tedeng aling-aling—nyaris terjengkang jika tangan berbalut otot muskularis liyan merah tak melingkar sayang di pinggang. "Jawab aku Tetsuya, apa itu salah?"

Si biru terperanjat. Menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, itu tidak salah, Seijuurou-kun." Sergahnya masih berusaha lepas dari cengkraman raja rimba.

"Kalau begitu kau harus percaya, jika apa yang kukatakan barusan benar adanya,"

Tubuh mungil direngkuh sayang, mengukir relasi intimasi di tengah malam yang kian larut. Dua pasang mata beda warna bersinggungan. Penuh afeksi, meminta interaksi yang lebih. Kuroko berkedip pelan, hingga Akashi bisa menghitung berapa banyak bulu mata tebal yang menaungi bola mata si biru muda.

Hidung mereka bersentuhan, udara menyatu, dihirup rakus. Pinggang ramping ditarik merapat. Dan bibir itu bertemu. Labium yang manis dikecup sayang, dirasa, didamba, dipuja, dan dimiliki, seutuhnya. Sepenuhnya hanyut, tak ada celah dan keinginan untuk menepi. Kuroko dan Akashi sama-sama memutuskan untuk tenggelam lebih dalam. Berdua.

"Seijuurou-kun,"

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Tetsuya. Aku jatuh cinta padamu hingga nyaris gila. Akankah kau percaya itu?" tangan kekarnya masih memerangkap tubuh ringkih yang bersandar pada bahu. Labium bibir bergerak menelusuri leher Kuroko yang tanpa perlindungan.

Kuroko menelengkan kepala tanpa praduga. Akashi makin gencar mengecup tiap jengkal dari kulit yang terekspos mata.

"Seijuurou-kun tak memberiku pilihan lain selain untuk percaya," Kepala biru membawa tangannya menyentuh helai-helai merah yang lembut. Mengusap sayang.

Bibir mereka kembali berpagut. Dialog yang diluncurkan bukan lagi untaian kata, hanya sentuhan dan degup jantung yang saling sahut-menyahut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Seijuurou-kun/Tetsuya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**


End file.
